Vampire Game
by annpui
Summary: Vampire Game—Choose your own adventure and prepare your self, the story begins.
1. 1

Halo readercchy kembali lagi dengan saya annpui. Kali ini saya mencoba bikin suatu fic adventure/horror dengan tokoh utama Kuroko (semoga bisa dibilang adventure). Di fic ini kalian yang menentukan nasib Kuroko selama petualangannya. Fic ini sendiri terinspirasi dari buku cerita horror terkenal GOOSEBUMPS.

Mari mulai petualangannya dari halaman satu, kemudian ikuti petunjuk dibagian bawah masing-masing halaman. Disarankan dibaca melalui PC untuk mempermudah, tapi juga bisa melalui HP (saya belum mencobanya sih huehehe) Selamat berpetualang ;D

**Warning: Possible Typo(s). Shonen-ai. Random. ****Violence. ****Ga jelas. OC. OOC, dan para temannya yang lain.**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki. ****GOOSEBUMPS ****© R.L Stine. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun.**

* * *

**Vampir Game**_**—Prepare your self, the story begins.**_

* * *

**1.**

Kuroko menilik penampilannya dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki dicermin, hari ini dua orang saudara terdekatnya akan datang berkunjung setelah sekian lama tidak lama tidak berjumpa_—_Kise Ryouta dan Akashi Seijurou dari Roma.

Beberapa minggu yang lalu Kise mengirim surat mengatakan ia akan datang bersama Akashi_—_betapa tidak diduga karena watak mereka begitu bertolak belakang—untuk meneliti sebuah peti mati yang berada diruang bawah tanah mansionnya demi pembelajaran mata kuliah arkeolog.

Peti mati itu sendiri itu tidak tahu bagaimana sudah ada didalam mansion Kuroko sejak dulu dan sama sekali tidak bisa dibuka—semacam ada segel yang menghalangi. Bahkan ayahnya yang mana seorang arkeolog terkenal tidak bisa memecahkan simbol teka-teki yang tertera, pada akhirnya peti mati itu dibiarkan begitu saja diruang bawah tanah yang pengap.

"Rasanya tidak sabar untuk bertemu mereka berdua." Wanita dewasa bermaga Kuroko berkata. "Kau sudah liat Foto mereka Tetsuya? Mereka tampan sekali. Kau pasti rindu dengan mereka kan?"

Kuroko tidak sepenuhnya setuju. Ia memang sangat merindukan Kise dan Akashi hanya saja berikan minus satu untuk Kise. Kadang-kadang pria kepala kuning itu berisik sekali, walau pada dasarnya ia seorang yang menyenangkan. Kontras sekali dengan Akashi yang sangat dikagumi—pria bertinggi badan tidak lebih tinggi daripadanya itu begitu berwibawa seperti seorang kakak. "Kise-kun berisik sekali kaa-san." Kuroko menyisir helaian birunya menggunakan sela-sela jemari. "Aku tidak tahan."

"Oh sayang, kau pasti akan senang Tetsuya." ia menambahkan. "Akashi bilang mereka akan membawa kejutan untukmu."

"Kejutan?" Kuroko bertanya. "Kejutan apa?"

* * *

**Lanjutkan ke HALAMAN 2.**


	2. 2

**2.**

Tiba-tiba seorang Butler menghentikan ucapan Kuroko. "Nona dan Tuan Tetsuya, Tuan Akashi dan Tuan Kise telah tiba dengan selamat."

"Mereka sudah datang." Mrs Kuroko beranjak dari tempatnya. Ia membuka pintu bersamaan dengan perginya mobil antar-jemput stasiun. Akashi dan Kise berdiri didepan pintu. "Ya ampun kalian makin tampan saja." Mrs Kuroko memeluk kedua keponakannya.

Kuroko sendiri tidak berkutik, ia akui kedua saudaranya memang semakin tampan terlihat. "Kaa-san benar." Kise yang berambut pirang dan bertubuh jauh lebih tinggi darinya memelotinya tanpa berkedip. "Halo Kise-kun, Akashi-kun." Sapa Kuroko.

Senyum seribu watt Kise mendadak terkembang matanya berbinar-binar dengan kedua pipi merona sewarna daun maple yang berguguran. "Hai Kurokocchi! Kau makin imut saja!" Kise melompat memeluk pemuda berkulit putih porselen tersebut. "Dan wangi ssu!"

"Lepaskan Tetsuya, bodoh." Puncak kepala Kise sukses mendapat jitakan manis dari seseorang, Kise mengerang mengelus puncak kepalanya. Ternyata Akashi. "Halo Tetsuya kau memang makin manis." Akashi mengecup pipi kiri Kuroko.

"Terimakasih Akashi-kun, Kise-kun. Jadi mau istirahat terlebih dahulu atau langsung menuju keruang bawah tanah?"

"Langsung saja Tetsuya, mereka pasti sudah tidak sabar ingin mempelajari peti mati tersebut." Mrs Kuroko memotong. "Biar barang bawaan ini para _Footman_ yang membereskannya."

Kuroko mengangguk kemudian mengajak kedua saudaranya untuk berjalan mengikutinya menuju ruang bawah tanah.

Lorong demi lorong mereka lewati, dari yang besar dan luas terus sampai yang kecil dan sempit yang hanya bisa dilewati satu orang. Kise sesekali memekik mendapati sarang laba-laba diatas kepalanya. Lorong itu begitu suram dan gelap, mungkin karena jalan dilewati hingga tercium bau apek debu yang menempel pada karpet_—_atau mungkin karena lorong ini terisolasi—cahaya remang-remang dari api obor menjiplak bayangan mereka.

"Omong-omong, apa memang benar peti mati itu tidak bisa dibuka?" Kise bertanya sembari mengamit ujung lengan baju Kuroko—posisinya berada ditengah-tengah kedua saudaranya, tidak berani untuk berjalan duluan atau menjadi akhir—Akashi mendengarkan dengan tenang.

"Ya tidak bisa dibuka."

Kuroko bekata tepat ketika kaki mereka bertinga melangkah memasuki sebuah ruangan berbentuk kubus, di tengah-tengah ruangan terdapat peti mati, dinding-dinging batu kelabunya menempel lilin-lilin bercayaha redup.

Akashi berjalan mendekati peti mati, melihat suatu aksara absurd yang tidak akan di mengerti oleh orang awam.

_Ketika bulan penuh bercahaya keemasan_

_Saat itulah nyawa yang bersemayam akan terbangun_

_Dibangunkan oleh takdir mengikat_

_Mengulang cerita dari awal_

"Seram sekali ssu!" Kise berkomentar.

"Bulan penuh bercahaya keemasan?" Akashi mengkerutkan dahinya. "Berarti hari ini? hari ini bukankah malam bulan purnama? Rasanya aku pernah membaca sebuah buku mitos tentang peti mati vampir yang tidak bisa dibuka."

"Cerita seperti apa Akashi-kun?"

* * *

**Dengarkan ceritanya di HALAMAN 3.**


	3. 3

**3.**

Akashi mulai bercerita, sesekali tangannya mengelus ukiran bunga teratai pada peti mati. Kise memeluk Kuroko kuat-kuat dari belakang, wajahnya siap menjerit histeris mendengar untaian kisah horror yang akan didengarnya.

"Kalau tidak salah buku itu bercerita bertahun-tahun lalu ada seorang pria tampan yang mengurung diri terus menurus didalam rumahnya yang tertutup rapat jauh dari rumah penduduk lain. Bahkan gorden di rumahnya tidak pernah sekalipun tersingkap. Pria itu hanya akan keluar dimalam hari, ketika ada seorang warga wanita yang bertanya padanya mengapa ia hanya keluar dimalam hari, pria itu menjawab_—_

_'Hanya dimalam hari aku bisa mendapatkan makanan dengan tenang.'_

_Semula tidak ada yang terasa ganjil dengan perkataannya, tetapi ketika telinga warga itu menangkap suara bunyi berdetak teratur dari arah pria pengurung diri, ia kembali bertanya—_

_'Kau mau tau itu suara apa? Itu suara detak jantung makananku, lihatlah terlihat lezat bukan?'_

_Pria pengurung diri mengeluarkan sebongkah daging—jantung—yang masih berdetak dan meneteskan darah hangat. Sang wanita berteriak tertahan saking takutnya, ia langsung berlari tunggang langgang tidak mempedulikan belanjaannya terjatuh berserakan dijalanan. _

_Keesokan harinya seluruh warga desa berbondong-bondong datang membawa obor hendak membakar si pria pengurung diri yang diduga adalah vampire. Disaat sebelum api melalap habis tubuhnya pria pengurung diri berkata—_

_'Akanku makan kalian semua yang berada didesa ini, suatu hari nanti ketika aku terlahir kembali kupastikan daging kalian akan lumat sempurna didalam mulutku. Tunggu saja.'_

Dan yang terakhir, tempat tinggal pria pengurung diri itu adalah mansion ini Tetsuya. Aku sudah mencarinya hingga nara sumbernya." Akashi mengakhiri ceritanya.

Kise memucat, menutupi mulutnya agar tidak berteriak dengan suara melengking. "Mengerikan ssu. Mengerikan sekali aku tidak kuat!"

"Lalu apakah ia akan terbangun malam ini Akashi-kun?" Masih dengan intonasi datarnya Kuroko menatap Akashi lekat-lekat.

* * *

**Lihat jawaban di HALAMAN 15.**


	4. 4

**4.**

Udara begitu dingin. Kabut menutupi jalan setapak yang Kuroko lewati. Tidak terdengar satupun tanda-tanda kehidupan dari binatang binatang kecil yang biasa hidup dihutan. Pilar-pilar pohon yang menyangga hutan cemara ini terasa menyeramkan, entah karena guratan guratan kayu yang seperti orang sedang marah atapun karena sugestinya sendiri.

Kuroko menghembuskan nafas berat sebelum melanjutkan kembali perjalanannya, ia harus cepat menemukan Kise dan Akashi, ia tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi. Dunia ini aneh, begitu aneh. Sesekali terdengar kikikan darimana-mana, seperti sedang mencomoohnya.

Jalan setapak penuh lumpur dilewatinya, berganti dengan jalanan kering dengan pohon beranting kering-kerontang kelabu menjulang keatas. Hingga akhirnya dari kejauhan pupil biru muda Kuroko menangkap siluet pondok kayu, sebuah pondok dengan satu pintu dua jendela juga cerobong yang mengepulkan asap.

"Mungkinkah mereka berdua ada disana?"

Dengan sedikit ragu Kuroko mengutuk pintu mahoni rumah tersebut.

**Tok-tok-tok**—hening.

Coba sekali lagi—**tok-tok-tok**—tetap hening.

Bergeming, Kuroko memutuskan masuk kedalam. Dengan mudah memutar kenopnya, "Tidak terkunci?"

Pintu itu berderit terbuka—kenapa semua pintu harus berderit? Ia tidak mengerti—didalamnya sunyi sekali.

Atau sebenarnya tidak benar-benar sunyi. Setelah telinganya menyesuaikan diri, terdengar bunyi berdetak.

**Tik, tok, tik, tok**—terdengar detak berirama.

"Jam?"

Terdengar bunti jam ding dong, jam kukukm jam genta, dan berbagai macam jenis jam yang lainnya. Semuannya menyebar, di atap, di dinding-dinding, di pintu, di jendela, semuanya tertutupi.

* * *

**Tik tok tik tok, buka HALAMAN 13.**


	5. 5

**5.**

"Akashi-kun?"

Kuroko mematung begitu juga dengan Kise yang tiba-tiba saja melorot terduduk gemetar.

Apa ini? mengapa kulit akashi terlihat berkelap-kelip di tempa sinar bulan? semenjak kapan gigi taring memanjang? Semenjak kapan pula mata merah darah Akashi berkilat bagai laser? Dan mengapa bau yang tercium dari tubuh Akashi membuatnya mual_—_harum yang menjenuhkan.

Akashi membalikan badannya berjalan mendekati Kise yang terduduk diam tidak bergerak—_too __shocked __to __do anything._

"_Akashicchi... wha-what's wrong with you?" _semakin akashi mendekat kepadanya, semakin Kise merangkak menjauh.

Mereka berdua—Kuroko dan Kise—tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini, yang mereka tau saat ini saudara mereka bukanlah saudara yang mereka kenal.

"Jangan mendekat!" Kise semakin ketakutan dibuatnya, ia melempar apapun yang dapat digapainya, hingga sebuah gunting sukses menggores pelepis kiri Akashi.

**Klinting**—surai merah berhenti bergerak, Kise memegangi dadanya yang berdegub kencang seakan jantungnya siap mencuat dari rongga dadanya kapan saja.

Apa yang terjadi kemudian membuat Kuroko mengkunci mulutnya rapat-rapat, menahan pekikakan yang nyaris lolos bila ia tidak mengigit bibirnya kuat, melukai bibirnya sendiri.

* * *

**Jika yang dilihat Kuroko adalah Akashi yang menyeringai ke arahnya lanjut ke HALAMAN 8.**

**Jika yang dilihat Kuroko adalah Kise yang menyeringai ke arahnya lanjut ke HALAMAN 25.**


	6. 6

**6.**

Kuroko menghembuskan nafas lega, selamat dari takdirnya berubah menjadi makan malam.

Ia bangkit berjalan terpogoh-pogoh, dengan mengerahkan seluruh kekuatan terakhirnya, ia memundurkan jarum jam ungu terang menggunakan jemari tulangnya yang rapuh.

Pelan-pelan ia menjadi muda lagi_—__say goodbye to his __skin__wrinkles_, _and say hello to his toned skin__—_Kuroko terpana memandang kulit tangannya yang semula mirip apel kering sekarang kencang, segar kembali. Selembar perkamen di dekat jam kukuk ia pungut,

_Waktumu telah tiba. Waktumu telah berhenti. Waktumu telah berlalu._

Kuroko tidak mengerti arti dari tulisannya, yang ia mengerti adalah jika jam yang berwarna biru tua berputar mundur, dan jarum berwarna ungu tua berputar maju, apa yang akan terjadi dengan jam berwarna merah marun?

* * *

_**Klik HALAMAN 16.**_


	7. 7

**7.**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" terdengar kembali jerit seram, lebih keras daripada sebelumnya. Mereka bertiga terjaga—tidak bisa tidak mengacuhkan suara jeritan melengking—Kuroko memegangi kedua tangan saudaranya.

Suasana malam terpecah oleh jeritan berikutnya. Akashi memutuskan mereka akan memeriksa apa yang ada di diruang bawah tanah tempat peti mati berada—atau mungkin dibalik pintu kamar—Kuroko berada ditengah-tengah, kedua tangan kanan-kirinya digengam oleh saudaranya. Akashi meraih senter dari meja tidur dan berjalan keluar menuju kegelapan malam, sampai akhirnya sampai di depan pintu ruang bawah tanah kelabu kusam. Mereka bertiga berhenti sesaat, terdengar suara jerit lagi.

"Siap... " kata Akashi mengulurkan tangan ke bawah, meraih kenop pintu, dan mengangkatnya.

—**CKLEK**.

* * *

**Ada apa kira-kira? Lanjut HALAMAN 31.**


	8. 8

**8.**

Akashi menyeringai ke arahnya, sebelah tangannya tengah menekan gunting yang menekan mata kiri Kise Ryouta hingga menembus belakang kepalanya. Terdengar lolongan kesakitan dari si pirang.

_Blank._

Waktu Kuroko terasa terhenti. Semua sunyi sekarang, dan entah mengapa Kuroko merasa amat sangat mengantuk, seperti ada _lullaby _yang memaksanya untuk menutup mata.

Segumpal awan bergulung menutupi bulan. Semuanya tidak kelihatan. Kuroko membiarkan dirinya ditangkap oleh sepasang lengan dingin ketika nyaris ia melorok jatuh tertidur.

Matanya berat sangat berat.

Ia mendengar hembusan napas. Napas yang dingin meremangkan bulu kuduk.

"Akashi-kun... aku mengantuk." Kuroko heran, untuk apa pula ia berkata seperti itu.

"_Then go to sleep dear,_" suara akashi persis nyanyian _lullaby _Kuroko membiarkan dirinya jatuh tertidur menjemput alam mimpi. "_good night and have a nice dream._"

Akashi menggoreskan gunting yang tadi ia gunakan untuk melubangi mata Kise pada leher Kuroko, meninggalkan garis horizontal memanjang, membasahi leher Kuroko dengan darahnya sendiri, mecolek sedikit lalu menjilatnya.

"Sweet," Komentarnya dibarengi dengan lidahnya yang tengah asik menjilat darah segar langsung dari leher putih pucar Kuroko.

"_B__on __appetito__ tetsuya." _Gigi taringnya menancap sempurna sebagai penutup.

* * *

**The End.**

**(A/N ada di halaman terakhir ssu~)**


	9. 9

**9.**

Kuroko menarik selimut menutupi hingga pundaknya dan hendak tidur lagi. Bagaimanapun Kuroko tidak pernah percaya akan hal-hal berbau supranatural, hal seperti itu hanyalah fana belaka.

Tapi Kuroko tidak bisa tidur kembali. Lagi terdengar jerit melengking,_ lagi_, dan **lagi. **Jeritan itu kian keras, melengking yang menukik, ditambah lagi suara itu terasa mendekat, terus naik tiap satu oktaf, sampai pada akhirnya seperti terdengar dibalik pintu kamar.

Ekor mata Kuroko menangkap suatu pergerakan serupa bayangan dikolong tempat tidurnya. Matanya berusaha fokus dalam gelap, namun cahaya bulan keemasan yang masuk dari celah gordin tidak banyak membantu. Setelah melongokkan kepalanya kekolong tempat tidur, Kuroko malah berharap tidak usah mencaritahunya, karena apa yang ia dapat adalah sepasang mata dengan sorot yang menakutkan. Bayangan itu menyeringai menampilkan dua buah taring tajam yang terlihat seperti kail pancingan_—_sekali terkait tidak akan bisa lepas.

Masih dengan mimik datar nan terkejut, Kuroko melompat dari ranjang ketika bayangan menyerupai manusia itu siap menerjang.

* * *

_**Ayo! buka HALAMAN 23.**_


	10. 10

**10.**

"Apakah kau enak?" _silly question_, tapi cukup membuat Kuroko gemetar ditempat.

Mengidahkan pertanyaan, Kuroko bertanya dengan suara serak, "Siapa kau?"

"_Who? Me_?"_ of course __you are__, __who else__?_ "Aku Murasakibara Atsushi_—__s_ang penjaga waktu."

"Bukan vampire?" _one more silly question__, _bukankah sudah jelas apa yang si kepala ungu jelaskan. "Jika bukan, berarti kau tidak akan menghisap darahku?"

"Bukan, dan ya" jawabnya sambil mengambil satu langkah besar mendekati Kuroko. Kuroko sendiri semakin merapat pada tembok yang dipenuhi dengan banyak jam hingga punggungnya yang mengerut itu sedikit tertusuk oleh banyaknya ornamen disana.

"Aku suka darah—_but_" Murasakibara melanjutkan, "Aku lebih suka tulang orang tua, krispi dan renyah emm~" ia menjilat bibirnya pelan, "Dan lagi kau telah menghabiskan waktuku, coba lihat berapa banyak waktu yang kau pundurkan?" ia mendesah seolah sedih atas kelakuan Kuroko yang seenaknya.

"Aku hanya membetulkan waktunya."

"Ne... sekarang aku akan menghukummu karena seenaknya." Satu lagi langkah besar. "Sebenarnya aku ingin memakanmu tapi karena kau nakal jadi... Menyusut! Pudar! Lenyap!"

Ketika pemilik iris ungu itu menudingnya sambil mengucapkan mantra, Kuroko merasa kulit langsung mengkerut seketika bagai selembar kertas tisu yang basah, menggantung, dan seolah akan robek hanya dengan sedikit goresan saja.

Ia harus menghentikannya sebelum ia berubah menjadi tulang-belulang santapan lezat sang vampire bertubuh raksasa tersebut.

Kuroko dengan sisa tenaga tuanya mencoba meraih kembali jam terkutuk tadi.

* * *

**Sebelum Kuroko berubah menjadi tulang berlapis kulit, klik HALAMAN 12**


	11. 11

**11.**

Pria berperawakan kecil itu tebatuk-batuk sampil meludahkan lumpur coklat tebal dari dalam mulutnya. Sekarang ia melihat sesosok manusia berkepala hijau tengah mengomando beberapa mahluk lumpur pendek melemparkan lumpur basah-tebal kearahnya.

"Baru kali ini kulihat manusia datang kemari, nanodayo," Segumpal lumpur terbang mengenai telinga Kuroko, ia melebarkan matanya.

"Menurut ramalan bintang Oha-asa _lucky item _cancer bulan ini patung berbentuk manusia." Satu lagi gumpalan lumpur mengenai mata kiri Kuroko.

"Siapa kau?" Kuroko membuka suara. Suaranya begitu lirih. Badannya tidak bisa digerakan barang sedikitpun, bagai terpaku pada tanah hisap dibawahnya.

Kepala hijau menyeringai. "Aku? Kau bertanya siapa aku?" Nadanya seolah meremehkan. "Aku Midorima Shintarou, kaum elit vampire. Kau percaya vampire, nanodayo?"

Kuroko menggeleng, lagi segepok lumpur mengenai keningnya. "Tidak." Lanjut satu lagi serangan lumpur. "Apa kau akan menghisap darahku?"

**Plok**_—_jawab ukuran satu kepalan tangan lumpur sebagai hadiah.

"Tidak, aku tidak menyukai darahmu walau harus kuakui darahmu wangi, hanya saja Oha-asa bilang _lucky item cancer_ bulan ini adalah patung berbentuk manusia," Ia menyeringai. "—dan kurasa aku menyukai patung manusia berbentuk mungil."

* * *

**Jika Kuroko putus asa dan membiarkan dirinya menjadi patung buka HALAMAN 30.**

**Jika Kuroko berusaha melawan buka HALAMAN 24.**


	12. 12

**12.**

Insting.

Saat ini hanya insting yang dapat menolong Kuroko. Lelaki pucat itu kebingungan setengah mati atau bisa dikatan ia mendadak pikun_—_salahkan kemampuan otaknya yang juga menua.

Sekali dengan insting yang saat ini satu-satunya yang ia punya, kepala biru yang rambutnya mulai memutih secara keseluruhan itu mendapat akal. Mungkin bila jarum jam itu ia dorong maju maka vampire ungu tukang makan tulang orang tua tersebut akan ikut menua—tapi bisa saja ia yang mati terlebih dulu, oh shit!

Tak ada waktu untuk bimbang bila terus seperti ini ia akan hanya menjadi makanan untuk kepala ungu.

Dengan tangan gemetar, tangan tuanya pelan-pelan mendorong. Jarum jam itu maju menit demi menit, mereka terus menua namun si vampire yang sepertinya tidak hanya seorang vampire tapi merangkap menjadi seorang kanibal itulah yang paling cepat menua.

_"__Stop! Hey you! Stop!__" _Teriaknya,_ "__Hey!"_

_Ten... _

_Nine..._

_ Eight..._

_ Seven..._

_ Six..._

_ Five.._

Detik berlalu Kuroko menyandarkan punggung tuanya yang lemah dan melihat pria berkepala ungu itu menyusut, ia tidak sanggu memalingkan wajah.

_Four..._

_Three..._

_Two..._

_One..._

_And __—_

_—he disappeared._

Kini Murasakibara Atsushi tidak lebih dari seonggok kulit tipis dilantai, riwat pria tersebut telah,

**Tamat.**

* * *

**(Tapi buat Kuroko masih ada yang menunggunya dihalaman 6)**


	13. 13

**13.**

Kuroko memperhatikan seluruh ruangan, bunyi berdetak itu seakan dapat membuatnya gila kalau terdengar terus menerus. Lalu matanya terarik dengan jam kukuk antik disudut ruangan.

Hampir seluruh jam itu berwarna hitam, berukiran burung pipit. Piringan jamnya berwarna putih gading, dengan jarum penunjuk dan angka romawi berwarna emas.

Jam yang aneh, ditempat yang aneh. Kuroko tidak akan terkejut bila pintu jam itu terkuak dan burung mengerikan keluar. Kemudian sudut matanya melihat lagi perkamen yang tertempel dipinggiran jam.

_Jangan sentuh atau kau rasakan akibatnya._

Oke siapapun yang membuat pesan melalui perkamen itu pastilah orang mengerikan, namun rasa penasaran menggelitik Kuroko untuk menyentuhnya. Bukankah semakin dilarang semakin menarik?

* * *

**Jika Kuroko tidak bisa menahan diri, bukalah HALAMAN 29.**

**Jika Kuroko tertarik dengan jam lain, bukalah HALAMAN 32.**


	14. 14

**14.**

Lampu mati.

Terdengar suara pekikan tertahan yang Kuroko tahu dari Kise. "Sudah hentikan kekonyolan ini ssu aku capek. Nee... Akashicchi hentikan."

"Aku tidak merangcang ini Ryouta." Sergah Akashi suaranya terdengar disamping kiri Kuroko—mungkin jaraknya hanya beberapa jengkal dari Kuroko.

"Aku mengantuk." Kise melantur, kemudian terdengar suara dengkuran halus.

"Rasanya akupun mengantuk Tetsuya." Disusul satu lagi.

"Aku juga merasa mengantuk Kise-kun, Akashi-kun." Kuroko menguap. Bagaimanapun ditahannya kelopak mata pembungkus iris biru mudanya terasa berat sekali.

Pada akhirnya Kuroko menyerah, ia merebahkan tubuhnya dilantai.

* * *

**Kuroko terbangun sendirian maju ke HALAMAN 20.**


	15. 15

**15.**

"Sudah hentikan ssu! Lututku lemas saking takutnya." Rengek Kise sebelum Akashi sempat menjawab. "Ayolah kita keatas, aku sudah lelah dengan perjalan jauhkan dari Roma. Lagi pula mana ada yang seperti itu, apa yang Akashicchi katakan tadi hanya mitos konyol."

_—_Betulkah hanya sekedar mitos konyol?

Tapi lama sesudah semua orang tertidur, Kuroko masih terjaga terngiang setiap kata yang diceritakan akashi tentang peti mati misterius tersebut.

Baru saja Kuroko nyaris terlelap ketika mendadak ia terbangun lagi mendengar jerit mengerikan_—_diyakini berasal dari peti mati diruang bawah tanah.

"Vampire?" Kuroko memandang jendela yang menampilkan bulan purnama penuh bersinar keemasan.

* * *

**Jika pura-pura tidak mendengar jeritan itu, bukalah HALAMAN 9.**

**Jika mau menyelidiki jerit menakutkan itu, bukalah HALAMAN 31.**


	16. 16

**16.**

Jam berwarna merah marun tersebut tidak memiliki jarum sehingga Kuroko tidak dapat menyetelnya. Sesaat ia memperhatikannya, tidak tahu perihal apa yang harus ia lakukan. Dengan menggunakan insting lagi Kuroko memasukan jam tersebut kedalam mantel tidurnya.

"siapa tau bisa berguna nanti." Ucapnya, "Siapa tau jam ini dapat digunakan pada waktu yang tepat."

Segera setelah ia mengucapkan kata 'waktu' jam disuruh ruangan berbunyi.

**Teng! Teng! Teng! Teng!**

**Tiktok! Tiktok! Tiktok!**

**Kukuk! Kukuk!**

**Bong!**

Keributan itu nyaris tak tertahankan, menusuk-nusuk gendang telinga seolah ingin merobeknya.

Oh, jangan katakan jam-jam itu marah karena Kuroko telah merebut salah satu dari mereka, karena bila benar ia harus segera keluar dari sini.

_Hurry!_

* * *

**Lari ke HALAMAN 21.**


	17. 17

**17.**

"Huuu... Hiks!" mendadak Kuroko merasa sedih sekali. Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya yang telah menyusut menjadi dua kepalan bayi yang gemuk.

Jam itu terasa berat sekali, jam yang kini sebesar tubuh Kuroko.

Kuroko meletakan jam itu dilantai, merangkak menuju pintu keluar. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Tenaganya yang memang seadanya kini semakin lemah dalam fisik bayi, tapi ia jauh lebih pintar dari seorang bayi.

Dengan menggunakan lututnya, Kuroko berjuang keras mendekati pintu, hingga sepasang tangan besar terulur dan kebawah mengangkatnya.

"_Clock... __clock __on the wall__, __look what I found __today? _Seorang bayi gemuk yang lucu." Manik biru serupa almond yang besar kian membasar menatap sorot biru beda kontras cahaya dengannya menatap tajam tersenyum mencemo'oh. "Hum... sebenarnya aku mengharapkan seorang wanita dengan dada besar yang datang kemari, tapi berhubung aku lapar jadi tak masalah."

Kuroko bayi meneguk ludahnya saat jari telunjuk dan jempolnya mencubit pipi _chubby_ Kuroko gemas hingga tergores dengan kuku-kuku runcing miliknya, membuat satu isakan lolos dari mulut mungil Kuroko bayi.

"Ah maafkan aku anak manis," Ia menjilat setetes darah Kuroko ditangannya. "Darahmu manis, enak. Jadi siapa namamu?"

Nama? Namanya siapa?

"Aua...?"

"Hmm? Tetsu ya?" Si vampire berambut _blue black_ menelusuri tulang leher Kuroko "Hai, aku Aomine Daiki senang berkenalan denganmu." Ia tersenyum sambil mencopot dua kancing teratas piayama kedodoran Kuroko. Meletakan jari telunjuk yang sedari tadi berada di leher bayi bersurai biru muda di depan jantungnya.

Kuroko dapat merasakan sensasi jari yang dingin itu menjalar disepanjang indra perabanya, ditambah dengan hembusan nafas dingin yang terus mendekati dadanya dan berakhir dengan rasa perih hasil koyakan gigi taring Aomine Daiki.

Suara tangisan manis pecah seketika "Waaa! Waaa!"

Bibir dingin sang vampire malah kian menekan, menyesap habis-habisan darah yang ada.

"_Than __young __women __blood__your blood more __sweeter __tetsu. Bon appetite!_"

* * *

**The End.**

**(A/N di halaman terakhir ssu~)**


	18. 18

**18.**

Kuroko melompat mundur juga meraba pipinya yang tercakar. Terasa ada bilur panjang. Didalam kegelapan Kuroko berusaha meraba saklar yang entah berada dimana—meski ia seringkali berekpresi datar dan tenang, kadang kala ada saatnya ia panik, seperti saat ini.

**Klik**—cahaya lampu bohlam kuning redup memenuhi seluruh ruangan dengan cahaya suram. Sekonyong-konyongnya semuanya sunyi.

Kuroko menengok kearah asal muasal monster yang baru saja mencakar pipinya yang ternyata adalah penggaruk rumput.

Monster yang Kise kira adalah tali tambang pangjang yang menghubung pada orang-orangan sawah—Kuroko tidak mengerti mengapa ada benda se-absurb itu diruang bawah tanah.

"Sialan ssu!" Kise melepaskan lilitan tali tambang dari kakinya dengan kasar. "Aku bisa mati muda kalau begini!"

Sayangnya belum selesai. Peti itu tiba-tiba bergerak kedepan, menabrak Kise hingga tersungkur.

Lampu bohlam yang tergantung mulai berpendar.

* * *

**Lampu bohlam mati maju ke HALAMAN 14.**


	19. 19

**19.**

"Kita akan membuka menggunakan kunci putih." Kepala merah memutuskan.

Kuroko mengangguk setuju mereka tidak ingin menanggung resiko. Ia berjalan mendekan menelan ludah sesaat sebelum akhirnya memasukan kunci kedalam lubang .

**Crkek**_—_dan,

Hening.

"Kosongkah ssu?" Terdengar nada lega dari pita suara kepala kuning.

"Ya kosong." Merah menjawab. "Ada-ada saja ayo kembali."

Kise melompat kegirangan akhirnya ia bisa keluar dari ruangan berbau pengar ini. Tapi baru saja Kise berjalan beberapa langkah menuju pintu garasi saat sesuatu menghadang jalan keluar.

"Aaahhh!" Jerit Kise sambil meloncat menjauh, menabrak Kuroko yang berada tepat dibelakangnya. Tidak sengaja kepala biru muda menjatuhkan senternya, menimbulkan bunyi berdebam keras di lantai. "Ada yang melilit kakiku ssu! Akashicchi, Kurokokocchi!"

"Ryouta!"

Gelap. Buta. Tak terlihat apapun, yang bisa dirasakan Kuroko hanyalah kuku-kuku tajam mencakar pipinya.

* * *

**Bergegaslah! Buka HALAMAN 18.**


	20. 20

**20.**

Kuroko terjaga. Hal terakhir yang ia ingat sebelum terlelap adalah potongan perkamen berbunyi.

Sekali ku melihatmu, aku akan menangkapmu.

Kuroko menggosok kedua bola matanya, mencoba memfokuskan pandangannya yang mengabur, ia mengedarkan pandangannya dan tidak menemukan Akashi dan Kise dimanapun, dan baru disadari ia sudah tidak lagi berada didalam ruang bawah tanahnya yang pengap dan apek namun berada disebuah hutan pohon pinus dingin dan berkabut—beruntung ia mengenakan mantel tidurnya, bayangkan saja jika ia hanya mengenakan selembar kemja tidur tipisnya, dipastikan ia membeku.

"Akashi-kun?" ia menengok ke kiri. "Kise-kun?" kini ke kanan—namun tersumpal oleh segumpal lumpur yang membungkam mulutnya.

**Plok**—!

* * *

**Lanjut HALAMAN 11.**


	21. 21

**21.**

Kuroko mendorong tubuhnya ke pintu dibelakang ruangan itu. Pintu itu tidak bergerak. "Harus di dorong lebih keras..." ucapnya yang tenggelam di antara bunyi semua jam yang memekakkan telinga.

**Push!**

**Push!**

**Push!**

Satu lagi dorongan keras dan pintu itu terbuka lebar_—__**PUSH!**__ —_kemudian tanpa persiapan pantatnya menghantam lantai. Ia terjatuh melalui pintu itu ke seluncuran yang berputar-putar panjang, dengan cepat meluncur turun ke tempat yang lebih dalam dan gelap. Seakan berada diatas roller coaster menuju ketempat entah apa.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeee..."

* * *

**Meluncur ke HALAMAN 33.**


	22. 22

22.

"Enough guys! Jangan bercanda lagi ssu~" kata Kise, ia menyambar kunci berwarna hitam dan memasukkan ke dalam lubang kunci. Peti itu masih bergetar sedikir, namun jeritannya telah berubah menjadi erangan lemah.

"Aku penasaran ssu~ trik apa yang kalian lakukan hingga peti ini bergetar?" Akashi dan Kuroko memasang wajah tidak mengerti.

Kembali Kise berkutat dengan peti mati, mencoba menggeser penutup peti yang ternyata lebih berat dari dugaannya. Si kepala pirang terkekeh ia berusaha menjerit namun yang ada hanyalah mulut yang terbuka tanpa suara.

Di sana—di depan mereka—kira-kira lima senti dari muka Kuroko—ia terpana memandang mata seorang vampire yang bersinar seperti laser.

* * *

**Bersiaplah buka HALAMAN 5.**


	23. 23

**23.**

"Menakutkan ssu!" bayangan berkata.

Kuroko mengenali suaranya, pria bertubuh mungil itu memerhatikan saudara berkepala pirang menyembulkan kepalanya keluar dari kolong ranjang. "Kise-kun," Kuroko menghela nafas panjang, jantungnya yang semula berdebar kencang kembali normal "Ku bunuh kau."

"Hwaa... maaf ssu! Tadinya aku dan Akashi mau menakutimu Kurokocchi tapi ternyata aku sendiri ketakutan!" jawabnya sambil menutupi kedua telingannya. "Jangan bunuh aku Kurokocchi, akukan sayang padamu~"

"Setan." Akashi tiba-tiba berbisik sambil melirik pintu _oakwood _dibelakang Kise, seketika Kise terhenti. "Ada yang aneh disini." Di sinari lampu remang meja tidur, wajah Kise tampak pucat.

"Hentikan Akashicchi kau membuatku takut," Kise memprotes berusaha terlihat berani, nyatanya cengkraman tangannya pada lengan Kuroko mengerat. "Di dunia ini tidak ada setan. Oke mungkin dulu ada tapi kan sekarang sudah jaman modern Akashicchi yang seperti itu tidak ada, hanya cerita rekaan."

"Setan itu ada." Akashi berkata dengan wajah tenang. "Dan sepertinya kita telah membangungkannya dengan merapalkan mantra yang tidak sengaja ku baca tadi_—_"

_Ketika bulan penuh bercahaya keemasan_

_Saat itulah nyawa yang bersemayam akan terbangun_

_Dibangunkan oleh takdir mengikat_

_Mengulang cerita dari awal_

"—kita dalam bahaya."

Kuroko sesungguhnya tidak mengerti juga masih tidak percaya dengan hal supranatural. Namun ia mengetahui satu hal, ia tidak dapat kembali tidur.

Setidaknya sampai fajar menyingsing.

* * *

**Bukalah HALAMAN 7.**


	24. 24

**24.**

Kalau berdiam diri terus bisa dipastikan Kuroko berubah menjadi patung hidup, tentu saja ia tidak mau. Mau bagaimanapun Kuroko harus mencari kedua saudaranya—Akashi dan Kise—ia tidak boleh berakhir disini.

Kuroko merunduk menghindari seloyang lumpur yang siap mendarat dimukannya, dengan sisa-sisa tenaga minimnya ia menerjang menembus pertahanan tentara manusia lumpur. Memberikan mereka ignite pass terbaiknya.

"Mencoba melawan, eh?" Midorima mengomando tentaranya untuk terus melempari pria aquamarine. "Kau bodoh. Kau tidak akan bisa keluar hidup-hidup dari sini, nanodayo."

Tangan Kuroko terulur keatas menangkis berbongkah-bongkah serangan lumpur. Cepat! Ia harus cepat mencari cara mengalahkan Midorima dan pasukan lumpurnya. Kuroko memutar otaknya keras. Ia merogoh saku mantel tidurnya berharap ada sesuatu disana yang dapat menyelamatkan hidupnya.

Cepat! Sebelum energi minim milik Kuroko menguap habis.

* * *

**Jika Kuroko menemukan sebuah senter laser kecil buka HALAMAN 37.**

**Jika Kuroko tidak menemukan apapun, dan memilih meng**_**-ignite pass **__**Midorima buka CHAPTER 36.**_


	25. 25

**25.**

Kise menyeringai seram ke arahnya mendekatinya dengan langkah ringan, menampilkan gigi taring yang menyembul diantara bibir merahnya. "_Oh god_, Akashicchi ini seram sekali kalau kehilangan kendali kkk~" pria pirang itu terkekeh girang. "Sebenarnya aku tidak mau memperlihatkan diriku yang seperti ini padamu Kurokocchi, tapi apa daya hampir saja Akashicchi membunuhku tadi." Kini ia berlagak bersedih.

Sama sekali tidak mengerti, Kuroko tidak mengerti_—__somebody please tell him, what is going on right now!_

Seolah bisa membaca pikiran Kuroko, Kise kembali berkata, "Kau pasti bingung bukan Kurokocchi? _Ok, let me tell you something ssu~__" _ia berdiri tepat didepan Kuroko, "Aku adalah keturan vampire~"

_Ketika bulan penuh bercahaya keemasan_

_Saat itulah nyawa yang bersemayam akan terbangun_

_Dibangunkan oleh takdir mengikat_

_Mengulang cerita dari awal_

"_New moon is coming~_" bisiknya seduktif di telingan kiri Kuroko lalu menggigitnya pelan membuat Kuroko meronta, yang pergerakannya langsung dikunci oleh Kise. Ia terkurung diantara dinding dan tubuh saudaranya yang baru ia sadari beriris kuning keperakan.

Kise melepaskan telinga Kuroko beralih dengan tangannya menarik paksa wajah Kuroko menghadapnya secara langsung. Melingkarkan satu lengannya pada pinggang iris biru yang menatapnya takut, menariknya kedalam pelukan. "Jangan menatapku seperti itu Kurokocchi~"

Jarak mereka saat ini tidak ada sama sekali, Kise menghirup napasnya, aroma tubuh Kuroko terasa memabukkan. Kurokocchi teralu indah.

Kise menempelkan bibirnya diatas bibir Kuroko, lagi Kuroko meronta berusaha membebaskan diri. "Apa yang kau lakukan Kise-kun!" Oh, Kuroko belum pernah berteriak seperti itu sebelumnya.

"Memakanmu tentu saja," ia menjawab enteng, tanpa mengidahkan pria yang saat ini berada dicengkramannya gemetar ketakutan.

Sekali lagi, Kise menempelkan bibirnya, menjilatnya pelan. Kini taring Kise merobek bibir bawah Kuroko, membuat pria bertubuh kecil itu memekin kesakitan. Tangan yang semula melingkar pinggang Kuroko mulai menelinap masuk ke dalam piyama tidur biru langit Kuroko.

Darah terlihat mengalir dari sudut bibir Kuroko, sepertinya bibirnya telah terkoyak habis akibat dari ulah vampire Kise.

"Kau adalah makananku selalu Tetsuya."

* * *

**The End.**

**(A/N ada di halaman terakhir ssu~)**


	26. 26

**26.**

Jarum jam biru tua dengan mudah Kuroko mundurkan. Tanpa sengaja, jarum itu terus melewati pukul 02.00, 01.00, 24.00, 23.00, 22.00, 21.00, 20.00... Ternyata jarum itu kembali ketempat semula. Saat jarum jam itu mulai berdetak lagi, Kuroko merasa piyamanya membesar.

Memuaikah?

Kuroko menggelengkan kepalanya—mana mungkin.

Namun ketika ia menunduk, tampak hal yang mengerikan—dua tangan kecil yang gemuk tengah memegang jarum jam. Dengan berputarnya tiap-tiap jarum jam itu ternyata Kuroko semakin muda.

Ia mencoba berdiri, ia tidak berhasil. Ia hanya bisa merangkak.

Lalu terdengar suara berderit pintu di iringi dengan getaran pita suara bass berkata,

"My my, siapa yang berani memasuki rumahku tanpa izin hmm?

Kuroko harus berbuat sesuatu sebelum terlambat

Sebelum jam itu mengembalikannya ke waktu sebelum ia dilahirkan.

* * *

**Cepat! Sebelum tangan Kuroko terlalu kecil untuk memutar jarum jam! Clik HALAMAN 17.**


	27. 27

**27.**

Tamatkah riwayatnya?

Apakah waktu tidak bisa diputar kembali?

Ah, jam! Jangan lupakan Kuroko masih memiliki jam berjarum merah yang tadi ia ambil. Jarinya menyentuh jam itu, itulah hal terakhir yang ia lakukan.

Kuroko selalu penasaran bagaimana semua petualangan aneh ini berakhir. Dan sekarang ia tahu. Seperti inilah akhirnya. Waktu berakhir untuknya.

* * *

**The End.**

**(A/N di halaman terakhir ssu~)**


	28. 28

**28.**

Tangan Kuroko memutar jarum ungu tua itu sekaligus dikit mendorong jamnya, segera saja persendian pada pundaknya terasa kaku, "Aw..." ringisnya, ia kemudian tersedak dan terbatuk, menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan.

_It's so hurt!_—belum pernah ia tersedak semenyakitkan ini.

Lalu sesuatu yang baru saja dilihatnya membuat ia terperangah.

Seingatnya, ia adalah seorang anak muda berumur tujuh belas tahun, dengan kulit kencang tanpa kerutan.

Kerutan yang mana hanya akan dimiliki ketika umurnya menginjak angka empat puluh.

Dan kini ia melihat kedua tangannya berkerut-kerut dan berbonggol-bonggol—_hope this is just a dream._

Sayangnya bukan karena ketika ia nyaris memekik melihat pantulan dirinya di permukaan logam jam kukuk yang semakin jelek, keriput, dan_—ah... __he doesn't know anymore, __he's too __afraid to __look at __him self._

Muncul seseorang dengan tubuh tinggi menjulang berambut ungu terang.

_Don't say it was a vampire again._

"_Who's there?" _kepala ungu berkata, memicingkan matanya seketika bersenandung senang. "_Ah!_ _FOOD!_" ia berseru lantang menudingkan jarinya yang besar.

* * *

**Lanjut ke HALAMAN 10.**


	29. 29

**29.**

Ternyata rasa penasaran mengalahkan pria bersurai biru muda itu. Ia mengulurkan tangan ke pintu kecil di atas jam itu, mengintip kedalam.

**KUKUK!**—burung paling mengerikan yang pernah Kuroko lihat, melayang keluar. Karena tidak siap mendapat serangan seperti itu Kuroko terjatuh. Kulitnya terasa berdenyut dan tergores. Sesaat kemudian semuanya mengabur, hitam.

Ketika sadar, Kuroko tidak ingat apa-apa lagi yang ia tahu badannya terasa sangat aneh—entahlah bagaimana menjelaskan.

Bunyi **tik, tok, tik, tok** terus terdengar dalam kegelapan yang melingkupi—pelan, pelan—pintu kecil didepannya terbuka.

"KUKUK. KUKUK." Kuroko merasakan sensasi gatal untuk mengibaskan sayapnya.

Sayap? Aku jadi burung?

Lalu sunyi. Begitulah, hingga jam berikutnya. Sinting?

Bukannya menemukan kedua saudaranya yang ada ia berubah menjadi burung kukuk.

Sinting memang.

* * *

**The End.**

**(A/N dihalaman terakhir ssu~)**


	30. 30

**30.**

**Plak!**

**Plok!**

**Plash!**

**Ceplok!**

Lemparan para penimpuk lumpur kian cepat, sensor geraknya dirasa sudah tidak berfungsi. Mau tidak mau Kuroko harus berhenti melawan dan merelakan dirinya dilempari lumpur yang lambat laun melumuri seluruh tubuhnya.

Monster-monster itu berdiri disekelilingnya bagaikan regu tembak sedang mengeksekusi narapidana hukuman mati. Kuroko mencoba memanggil kedua saudaranya—yang entah berada dimana—namun yang keluar dari mulutnya hanyalah semburan lumpur basah.

**Ceprot**—!

Segumpal lumpur mengenai punggung Kuroko membuatnya terjerembab kedepan.

Sepasang lengan mengangkatnya. Membersihkan lumpur tipis yang beada dipergelangan tangannya. Menjilatnya, lalu mengigitnya. Kuroko memekik tertahan mendapatkan sensasi sakit tumpul pada pergelangan tangannya.

"Ternyata darahmu memang manis, nanodayo." Vampire Midorima mengomentari, "Ayo pasukan cepat jadikan dia sebagai lucky itemku."

Lambat lelehan lumpur itu mengeras. Menyisakan mata kanannya yang belum terciprat sedikitpun lumpur.

"Selamat datang koleksi lucky item ke 1643."

**Plop**!—Kuroko Tetsuya lenyap berubah menjadi lucky item Midorima Shintarou ke 1643.

* * *

**The End. **

**(A/N dihalaman terakhir ssu~)**


	31. 31

**31.**

Pintu kayu kelabu tua berderik pelan_—_sepertinya engselnya telah karatan. Mereka bertiga mengedarkan pandangan, belum pernah ruang bawah tanah semengerikan ini—tidak, di siang hari pun mengerikan hanya saja ini lebih mengerikan—seolah-olah monster mengintai dari segala sudut. Benda terlihat aneh. Cahaya lampu senter menambah kengerian.

Terlihat peti itu begetar. Bergoyang ke depan dan ke belakang.

Tanpa sengaja cahaya lampu senter menyinari aksara asing yang terdapat disudut kiri peti.

"Bukalah peti dengan salah satu kunci ini." Akashi berkata, pandangannya bertanya kepada kedua saudaranya. "Kunci? Kunci apa?"

Kise mengangkat bahu, Kuroko meletakan jari telunjuknya didepan kening. "Kunci ya..." ia mengerutkan alisnya, lalu berjalan kearah meja yang kayunya telah lapuk dimakan waktu, membuka laci yang terdapat kotak kayu berisidua buah kunci logam putih dan hitam didalamnya. "Mungkinkah maksudnya kunci ini Akashi-kun?"

"Sepertinya iya." Akashi menyetujui. "Sebaiknya kita pilih yang mana?"

"Tidak dua-duanya ssu!" Teriak Kise ketakutan.

Kuroko menilik dua buah kunci digenggamnya. Putih biasanya berarti baik. Hitam biasanya berarti jahat, namun tidak selalu.

Lalu terdengat lagi jerit-jerit seram menggema gendang telinga.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kita pilih kunci putih untuk berjaga-jaga?" Akashi mengusulkan.

* * *

**Jika memilih kunci putih buka HALAMAN 19.**

**Jika memilih kunci hitam buka HALAMAN 22.**


	32. 32

**32.**

Jam kukuk disudut itu memang aneh. Namun, bukan apa-apa jika dibandingkan dengan jam disebelahnya.

Permukaannya hologram perak berkilauan, dengan tiga jarum lain diatasnya. Yang satu berwarna biru tua. Yang satu lagi berwarna ungu terang dengan jarum hitam. Yang terakhir merah marun mencolok tanpa jarum sama sekali.

"pukul 2?" Kuroko berkata, diperiksa jam tangannya hendak menyetel ulang jam aneh itu untuk membetulkannya.

* * *

**Jika hendak menyetel jarum biru tua lanjut ke HALAMAN 26.**

**Jika hendak menyetel jarum ungu terang lanjut ke HALAMAN 28.**

**Jika kebingungan dengan jam merah marun tanpa jarum lanjut ke HALAMAN 16.**


	33. 33

33.

"Weeee!" Kuroko memekik tanpa sadar, rambutnya berkibar-kibar seiring dengan kecepatan luncuran.

Kekuatan angin menarik pipinya ke belakang hingga terlihat mulut yang selalu mengkatup itu bagai tertawa lebar. Makin cepat dan kian cepat. Berputar-putar. Jungkir balik. Berbelok kiri. Berbelok ke kanan. Perutnya teraduk sempurna kini, ia mulai merasa mual.

_Stop that already, before he threw up his dinner._

Kuroko menempelkan dagunya ke dada, agar kepalanya tidak terlempar kebelakang. Ia menelan ludah berkali-kali mecoba tidak muntah.

_No way, he can't take this anymore._

Lalu putaran luncuran itu semakin mengecil, satu putaran lagi hingga,

**Duk!**_—_ia tersungkur dan berhenti.

"Sakit..." sambil mengusap-usap pantatnya yang baru saja mencium lantai.

Kepalanya berputar, telinganya berdenging, hidungnya hampir membentur dinding kaca, "Where am i ?"

Lalu matanya menangkap dua tombol, yang satu bertuliskan _HEAD_ dan yang lain bertuliskan _STORY_.

_Which one should __he __choose?_

* * *

**Jika Kuroko memilih HEAD klik HALAMAN 35.**

**Jika Kuroko memilih STORY klik HALAMAN 3.**


	34. 34

**34.**

Kemudian Kuroko memutuskan untuk mencoba menilik kepala yang lain terlebih dahulu. Ia sibuk mengernyit-ngernyit di depan kepala monster yang mengerikan yang menempel disepanjang dinding. Kepala besar berwarna hijau, bermulut lebar, gundul, kepala terjelek diantara yang terjelek.

Di sudut terjauh ruangan, tampak kelapa yang sendirian terletak di rak teratas.

Apakah kepala tersebut hingga di letakkan paling atas?

Kakinya berjalan menuju sudut itu. Dengan berpijak pada rak lain, ia memanjat hingga mencapai kepala tertinggi. Wajah si kepala membelakanginya. Tetapi belum sempat Kuroko menyentuhnya untuk memutar, kepala itu berputar sendiri. Perlahan-lahan berpaling dan bertabrakan dengan iris _blue sky _miliknya.

VAMPIRE?

Si kepala tertawa.

Tawa yang mencekam.

Tawa si vampire

Dan itu adalah ia sendiri.

**The End (?)**

* * *

**Tapi tunggu bukankah Kuroko memiliki jam bersamanya?**

**Jika jam tersebut memihaknya bukalah HALAMAN 33.**

**Jika jam tersebut tidak memihaknya bukalah HALAMAN 27.**


	35. 35

**35.**

Jadi kepalalah pilihan Kuroko. Ia menekan tombolnya. Dinding kaca itu bergeser membuka ruangan berlangit-langit rendah. Lalu ada sebuah peringatan.

_WATCH OUT YOUR HEAD._

Kepala bersurai biru merunduk sedikit ketika memasuki ruangan yang berisi berderet-deret bangku dengan kepala-kepala diatasnya. Ada kepala wanita, kepala pria, kepala anak kecil, kepala orang tua, kepala binatang, dan berbagai macam kepala yang sudah tidak bisa di definisikan.

"Kelihatan seperti asli. Tempat yang unik,"

Kuroko berjalan keliling memperhatikan satu demi satu kepala yang ia duga sebagai patung lilin, sampai pada akhirnya ia berhenti di depan kepala seseorang yang bertatahkan mahkota dengan berlian ruby ditengahnya.

"Let me try."

* * *

**Lanjut ke HALAMAN 34.**


	36. 36

**36.**

Dengan sekali terjang Kuroko memberikan _ignite pass__nya _sekuat tenaga pada Midorima.

**Brugh**—ceplok!

Midorima terjengkang. Lumpur basah berpecikan di mana-mana. Kuroko terlempar ketanah. Segalanya menjadi gelap.

Ketika ia membuka matanya, yang pertama kali dilihat adalah lampu bohlam gantung diruang bawah tanahnya, bukan hamparan hutan pohon pinus. Kuroko terduduk mengedarkan pandangannya, bagai baru saja menaiki vertigo.

"Aku sudah kembali." Ia kembali mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala arah. "Kise-kun? Akashi-kun?"

Ya, Kuroko telah kembali, tidak ada yang berubah—ruang bawah tanah masih berbau apek-lembab. Kecuali kenyataan bahwa peti mati ditengah ruangan telah hilang bersama kedua saudaranya.

Pada akhirnya tidak ada seorangpun yang ditemukan.

* * *

**The End.**

**(A/N dihalaman terakhir ssu~)**


	37. 37

**37.**

Tangan kecilnya menyentuh sesuatu yang keras. 'Laser?' Kuroko mengeluarkannya, menatap sebuah laser berwarna biru terang. Sebesit pikiran terlintas dipikiranya.

Vampire takut cahaya bukan? Baik cahaya matahari sebenarnya. Tapi, ayo dicoba.

_Rambling__—_kemungkinan hanya setengah. Jika kemungkinannya salah maka Kuroko akan habis. Dengan satu sentakan cepat Kuroko berlari menembus pertahan manusia lumpur. Menangkap Midorima dan menarik kerah bajunya, melemparkan kacamatanya sejauh mungkin mengarahkan leser biru cerah kearah iris hijau, menusukan benda logam itu kedalam mata sedalam mungkin.

Jeritan mengerikan terdengar—melengking naik. Kuroko melepaskan genggamannya, berjalan mundur dengan gemetar.

Kuroko memerhatikan Midorima yang lambat berubah menjadi pasir, lalu lenyap bersama pasukan lumpur yang lainnya.

Helaan nafas lega keluar. Sepotong perkamen yang seperti terbuat dari kulit rusa turun terselip diantara ribuan butir pasir—dengan sedikit mengernyit Kuroko mengambil perkamen itu dengan hati-hati.

_Selamat, kau telah mengalahkan salah satu dari kami_

_Silahkan lanjutkan._

Bibir mungilnya terperangah, jangan katakan Kise dan Akashi sedang ditawan.

* * *

**Bergegas menuju HALAMAN 4.**


	38. Author's Note

**A/N: Hallo readercchy semua~ saya ucapkan terimakasih karena telah membaca fic ini :D**

**Sebenarnya fic ini sudah saya buat semenjak lama, mungkin ada sekitar tiga bulan OTL semua itu disebabkan oleh tugas yang segunung, ospek, osjur, males, wb, ribet, UTS oTL lalu sebenarnya fic ini masih setengah jadi HUAHAHA /digaplok, karena saya keburu malas, di hapus sayang, di lanjut ga ada waktu /sosibuk /slap, jadi saya publish dengan beberapa ending yang tidak komplit oTL /maafkansayareadercchy /salahkantugassaya  
**

**Gaya penceritaan fic ini terinspirasi dari GOOSEBUMP (ah saya kangen nonton goosebump waktu masih ada di tr**ns tv)**

**Sebenarnya saya kurang yakin dengan fic ini (cara pembacaannya) jadi bila fic ini memusingkan kemungkinan akan saya hapus.**

**Sekali lagi saya ucapkan terimakasih XD**

**Akhir kata,**

**Mind to give me some review maybe? ;D  
**

**(oh, iya bila menemukan kesalahan tolong beritahu saya ya :D /sayamaboknulisnyaribetbanget)**


End file.
